newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Reconstruction Chapter 10
Chapter 10 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction aired on August 11, 2008 as the 120th episode overall. Synopsis The episode begins with Sarge, Grif and Simmons attacking Agent Washington and Church. Washington and Church doubt that the Reds are actually working for The Meta, so after remotely checking Caboose's vitals, Washington tries to tell the Reds to stop firing. Sarge tells the Reds stand down after Washington gives Sarge the correct secure code word (which is Code Word). Meanwhile, the Meta starts to recharge itself and disguises itself as a Red. Grif, not believing Washington and Church, confronts the disguised Meta and tries to order him for help, to show Sarge that he can be a good leader. The Meta then lifts up a Warthog and throws it at Grif, confirming to Washington and Church that the Reds are not in allegiance with the Meta. Characters Red Team *Grif *Simmons *Sarge Blue Team *Church *Caboose Other *Washington *The Meta TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Director: Dear Chairman. Fade in to the firefight between the Reds and the Blues Director: Our records in this matter are impeccable, and I will refer you to them. It is true that we were granted the use of only one A.I. program, yet with special permission to conduct our experiments. That is all we were allowed to do, and that is all we have done. Of course, I am sure that you will agree, that the core mission of any scientific endeavour, is to find creative solutions to ...unexpected problems. Washington: Where did these guys come from? Church: I have no clue! Washington: Do you think they're working with the Meta? Church: Working with them? These guys don't do much working of any kind, so... no. Washington: Look, there's Caboose. Church: Is he dead? Washington: Hold on. Let me pull up the biocomm. Check his pulse rate. Wash does just that while looking at Church Church: Uh... you can monitor our vitals? Washington: I can check on the whole squad during combat. Keeps me up to date. It doesn't work on you for some reason. Church: Yeah uh ah, sure there's a... perfectly, logical, explanation for that. Washington: We need to get to him. My HUD says he's alive but hurt. Church ducks out and fires up at Caboose, then comes back in Church: How 'bout now? Washington: Stop that! And you missed him. Church: Fuck! Sun was in my eyes. Cut over to the Reds, firing from behind cover. Sarge: Simmons, keep firing. Don't let up! Simmons: Yes Sir! Grif: And get the grenades out there! Simmons: Yes Sirs! Sarge: Grif, stop confusing everybody. I'm callin' the shots. Grif: We're the same rank now, I can do whatever I want. Sarge: You're not qualified to lead in battle! Grif: Qualified? How hard could it be? Simmons, you're doing a terrible job, and you should try to win harder. I mean try harder. To win. Sarge: That was awful. Grif: I learned it by watching you. Simmons: Excuse me Sir. Grif and Sarge: What?! Simmons: (sigh) Never mind. Cut to the Meta watching the fight on a video screen, and changing colour to red Sarge: (on the screen) Simmons, aim for his bullets! Try to deflect them in mid air. Grif, come here! Your face can be used as a shield. The Meta walks down toward the battle, and the screen he was looking at starts flashing "Generator Malfunction". Cut back to Wash and Church Washington: We have to end this. Caboose is hurt, he could be losing blood. Church: Ah, let him be. A little brain damage might actually be good for him. Washington: Well what about Delta? The Meta could have grabbed him, or he could be trying to- All at once power goes out Grif: What was that? Church: What was that? Washington: Oh no. Power comes back on Washington: The Meta! He must be powering up. We can't waste any more time with this nonsense. Washington steps out and starts talking through a built-in megaphone of some sort Washington: Red Team. Attention, Red Team. Cease fire. Cease, fire. Church: Hey how do you do that megaphone thing with your voice? Washington: It's a voice amplifier. It's standard issue, all our suits have one. Church: They do? Sarge: What do you want? Grif: Yeah, what do you want? Sarge: Shut up, Grif! Grif: That's "shut up Grif Sir." Washington: We are not your enemy. My name is Agent Washington. I am part of a special task force- Church: Testing, te- holy shit, it does work! This is badass. Washington: Stop that! Church: Ah! Don't use that thing right next to me. You're killing my ears ya douche. Sarge: Wahoh no, we're not fallin' for that again. Washington: I am a special agent. From Command! Church: And this is the voice of God. Give up your evil ways. Join the Blue Team- Washington punches him Church: Ow! Hey come on, seriously, you're gonna break it. Sarge: Haw yeah, well, if you're Command, then you'd know our secure code word, wouldn't you? Washington: What? Oh right. Hold on one sec. The code word is... code word? Sarge: Baw, dahngit. Simmons: Sir, what did I tell you about that? Sarge: Alright men, stand down. Grif: Stand down? We outnumber them three to two. That's like a three with a two, that's thirty-two percent advantage. You carry the one. Simmons: I don't wanna know how you came up with that, but you're actually right. What do you care though, I thought you loved giving up in the middle of battle. Grif: Doesn't mean I wanna die. Sarge: Gentlemen. They know the code word. There's nothin' we can do. Grif: Everybody knows our code word! Sarge: Alright, let's try negotiating. Grif, I want you to get out there. See what they want. But first leave your weapons and armor here so they don't feel threatened. Check that; take your weapon and give it to them. Grif: No. Sarge, you may not think that I'm a good leader, but something about those Blues just doesn't feel right. And I have an uncanny sixth sense. So if you won't help me, I'll just have to get the local Reds to. This guy looks legit. Maybe he can help. Grif heads over to the Meta, who walked over next to a jeep while he was talking Sarge: Grif, get back here! You don't know anything about those soldiers. To them Blue could be Red, or Red could be Blue or, they could be an opposite map. Grif: Shut up old man, and watch how a real leader works. Hey there, soldier! What's your name? Meta: *some kind of swooshing sound* Grif: Huh, sounds like somebody has a cold. Anyway, listen. I need your help with some... The Meta lifts up the jeep Grif: ...thing. Wow. That's a cool trick. How did you do... The Meta turns toward Grif Grif: Uhm... I uh... Cut to Church and Wash Church: Man. It got pretty quiet out there. You don't think they're really working with the Meta, do you? Grif runs by, chased by a tumbling jeep Grif: Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, ooooh God! Washington: ...No. Trivia *During Sarge & Grif's argument, Sarge briefly holds a Battle Rifle instead of his Shotgun. Video thumb|380px|left References